


Who Knew

by Glamofoxy89



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamofoxy89/pseuds/Glamofoxy89
Summary: From one night stand to more.





	Who Knew

Light sweeping the room gently where two bodies tangled together, naked and aweaty. Clothes scattered all around the apartment.

 

Blue eyes opening, hangover smashing his head. Groaning the blond tries to get up, realizing there was obstacle – eyes following the arm around him to see red. Blinking and breathing hitching, he looks that long red hair. Only thing coming to mind 'Oh shit.'

 

Carefully he untangles him from the redhead, gathering quickly clothes from the floor and as silently is possible out of the bedroom. Quick use of toilet, where tired blue eyes and blond messy hair meets the reflection.

Blond grimaces on the mirror before exiting the hole apartment. Little panic in the throat and hangover making him sic – locating taxi to get home and sighing relief. Almost home and and everything was just a nightmare, yes juuuut a nightmare – not damn good, hot, sweaty sex, nope.

 

\------

 

Blinking waking up, something ringing. Groaning blond fumbles the phone from the bag. Cursing and finally locating the damn thing. ' It was too early for this dammit, he needed the sleep!' Looking at the number, one eyebrow going up.

 

”Hello?”

 

”...”, suddenly chuckle bloomed on the phone, ”Morning, kit – you know I would have had breakfast if you would have stayed and...”. Screech erupting the phone, redhead vincing the loud voice but still grinning.

 

”How the hell did you get my number?!”, Naruto yelled while trying to hide under his bed. Chuckle was his only answer, before the battery decided to go off. Blinking like a owl Naruto looked the phone, before throwing it to nightstand – sleeping even after mental heart attack still top priority.

 

The next days went like a blurr, being university student wasn't easy. All the gossip and rumours what had happened in summer party spinned all around the campus. Everyone wanted to know, everyone wanted to say that they were there and saw this, that and them.

 

_"So, Sasuke- kun do you know what's going on with Naruto and this new TA guy I'm hearing about? Naruto is such a loser, but Kimimaro was saying to Kankuro that the loser has mental problems and the TA is his support person or something... "_

 

” _Sakura, I really don't care. Just shut up.”_

 

Making the situation even worse, Naruto could feel the redhead TA's eyes following him hungrily like a hunter watching his prey. Making him uncomfortable and jumpy. His classmates and friends shaked their heads at his odd behavior. Thinking first it was just stress from exams. But as the time went and graduation coming closer – they still couldn't figure what was wrong with Naruto.

 

”So what's going on with you and the new TA guy I'm hearing about?”

”...N-n-nothing. I don't even know the guy -ttebayo!”

 

Iruka looked fidgeting blond, sighing ”Okay, if you don't want to tell me, just be careful.”, rubbing eyes his eyes while Naruto smiled ”okay dad. I'll see you later.” and darted outside of classroom before Iruka had change to say anything.

 

When outside he suddenly stopped looking like deer in headlights – the redhead was watching him, smirking and one brow up as if thinking the best way to hunt him. Naruto gulped, slowly turning to other way in the hallway, still looking at the redhead, ready to dash if the man made even little movement towards him.

 

Redhead just smirked, ”Hello Kit, I think I have to show you the nothing between us”, purring he started slowly advance towards Naruto, whispering, ”again.”

 

Naruto just screeched and dashed away, laughing redhead hot in his heels in the empty hallways.

The redhead was hunting. Hunting cute blond. He had been looking Naruto from the first day he saw him, first annoyed the young man's bright and loud demarior. But after while noticed how he had started to be drawed to Naruto's demeour, and the oh so deep blue eyes – where you just wanted to drown.

 

Softly smiling he catched Naruto, pulling him to supply closet. Naruto just blinked of the sudden stop, before his mind catched up the situation. His eyes narrowed as he looked the redhead, ready to start slashing he took deep breath, ”You sonn-umff..” stopped abrutly, lips having better to do.

 

\-----

” _Ah Shikamaru,Chouji,” Kiba yelled while jogging to said people, waving some magazine. ” so what's going on with Naru and this new TA guy I'm hearing about, do you guys know?" he continued while panting, Chouji just shaked his head as muching chips and Shikamaru just sighed, ”Too troublesome, there are rumors going all over the school.” Shikamaru said while tilting his head towards the clouds, hoping it wouldn't be too troublesome day._

 

” _Yeah I know there are rumors, but it says here that aliens can abduckt people, do them some freaky tests dudes! And then your personality can change because they test people!” Kiba exitedly explained while waving the magazine ”We Ufo's.”_

 

_Shikamaru and Chouji just blinked, trying to decide was Kiba serious on that shit or not._

 

Smiling redhead watched lazely how Naruto was reading to graduation exams, in dim light next to him. He kissed the tanned shoulder, while couldn't understand how Naruto had accept to go dates and to couple in these few months.

 

Naruto looked redhead and smiling shyly, giving him little peck on the lips. And continuing to read as they cuddled at the redhead's couch, neither wanting to go outside just wanted the quiet happiness for awhile.

 

\------

 

_"So what's going on with Naruto and this new TA guy I'm hearing about, Neji have any idea?" Neji just sighed while listening Ino ranting on the phone ”What have I done to you fate, that you have to punish me like this?” deep in though and mourning the fate, steps halted when Ino screamed to him on the phone, ”Are you listening there, Neji? I don't understand why Kurama-san has been so distraged and giving that loser so much attention?!” Sighing Neji just closed the phone feeling the migraine coming._

 

” _Oh Neji,” closing his eyes for a second and turning defeatetly to Lee, who was grinning ”I heard what Ino so youthfully screamed, why can't it just be youthful friendship, spring is here, we should all just be youthful and embrace each other!” Neji just blinked as Lee took the good guy pose, feeling how the migraine qonquering his head._

 

\-----

 

The graduation exams finally over, Naruto just sighed as he walked in the busy hallways and to the park. It had been long and hard few months as he didn't want the relationship publicly known before graduation. Many fights, kisses and classes over he was finally getting out. Smiling Naruto sat on the bench waiting Kurama. Closing eyes he enjoyed the warm beautiful day, knowing everything would get better.

 

Opening eyes as kissed, seeing smiling redhead and dancing golden eyes. Life was good.

 

\-----

_"So what's going on with Naruto and this new TA guy I'm hearing about, Sai?"_

 

” _Heard that they are really brothers, different mothers but same dad. That would explain how Naruto is dickless, thought heart that Kurama-san has thick penis – Karin has spied him after Sasuke got her restraining order.”_

 

” _Hmmm, doubt that.”_

 

” _What Kakashi-sensei, that Naruto is dickless or Kurama-san has good thick penis?”_

” _.... Sai. No. Just no.”_

 

\-----

 

” _Oh my god!”_

 

” _What the hell?”_

 

” _Shit!”_

 

The redhead didn't care of the screaming, kissing Naruto in front of university and front of hole school. Smiling he looked the blond's glazed eyes and shy smile before taking him by hand, starting to walk out of the school and to their own personal graduation celebration.

 

” _Oh my god, did you see that – Asuma-sensei's assistant just kissed the loser? What the actual fuck?”_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
